Taka (ABN)
Taka was a team created by Sasuke Uchiha after his false defection with the intention of locating and killing Itachi Uchiha as well as other Akatsuki members. Background After killing Orochimaru, Sasuke was immediatyely confronted by a hospitable Mitsuki who encouraged him to finish Kabuto Yakushi before forming his team. Confused, Sasuke questioned Mitsuki after blowing off Kabuto. Sasuke and Mitsuki who underwent the pseudo name and transformation of his father then went on to multiple Otogakure bases to recruit their new teammates, Suigetsu Hōzuki, Karin, and Jūgo. Motives Sasuke was initially motivated by the desire to avenge his clan as well as questioning Itachi's true motives of the night of their clan's downfall. After learning the truth about his brother's mission he was enraged and set on killing the remaining three elders of Konohagakure. Mitsuki, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jūgo all had their own motives for joining team Taka. * Mitsuki: Initially offered his assistance to Sasuke as he saw a chance to travel to different countries as long as he didn't have to partake in any unnecessary fighting. Mitsuki was also very intrigued with Sasuke as he had studied him through his father's notes and wished to hkeep his own tabs on him. Finally, Mitsuki had the intent of reviving Orochimaru through Sasuke by using the Evil Releasing Method. * Suigetsu Hōzuki: Initially joined Taka in order to encounter Kisame Hoshigaki and take Samehada. His complete goal was revealed to be taking possession of all the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist's swords and reforming the organisation. * Karin: Originally claimed to just be going in the same direction, although she was actually motivated by her infatuation with Sasuke. * Jūgo: Considers Sasuke and Mitsuki to be the only successors to Kimimaro, who was the only other person capable of calming his murderous impulse. Missions ;Kill Itachi * Status: Success Ever since the night of his clan's downfall, Sasuke vowed to avenge his fallen family by killing Itachi. Near the beginning of Part I Naruto was slightly able to convince Sasuke that Itachi should have truer motives than 'testing his capabilities' and encouraged him to question what he was truly doing. Right after they were promoted Chūnin, Naruto and Sasuke were tasked by an ailing Hiruzen Sarutobi to accompany Jiraiya and locate and retrieve Tsunade Senju. During their stay in Shukuba Town he and Naruto confronted Itachi and Kisame Hoshigaki who blocked all of their combination attacks as well as severely injuring Naruto, Sasuke was able to break the Tsukuyomi Itachi placed on him but not before succumbing to the pain of his previous injuries, utterly surprising Itachi with his new mental fortitude. During their final fight Itachi fell to his illness shortly after poking Sasuke on the forehead and showing him all of his memories up until his death and also revealing that Itachi had recently fathered a child with a now deceased Izumi Uchiha who he saved during the night of the downfall after placing her in a genjutsu. After witnessing his life through Itachi's eyes he leaned over to his then deceased brother before closing his eyes and promising he'd avenge him by as well as take care of his orphaned child. ;"Kill" the Eight-Tails Jinchūriki * Status: Success Upon being informed by Mitsuki that the Hidden Leaf was in shambles Sasuke found a heavily injured Naruto and questioned him on what occurred. Sasuke then informed Naruto that there was another living Uchiha that was also apart of the Akatsuki as well as Itachi's collaborator in his clan's extermination. Sasuke went on to inform Naruto that he planned on faking the Eight-Tails' jinchūriki murder in hopes of drawing out the masked man and questioning him. After confronting and seemingly killing Killer B, the masked man with the "deceased" Killer B confronted Sasuke and his team after their retreat and informed them that they were thorns in his side that he'd remove if they were to show any other signs of interfering with his plans. Before Sasuke could move to question the man he disappeared just as fast as he appeared. ;Kill Danzō * Status: Success When Mitsuki informs Sasuke of Danzō's involvement in the Five Kage Summit, one of the elders responsible for orchestrating the Uchiha Clan Downfall, Taka heads out to the Land of Iron, led by. Suigetsu and Jūgo become separated from Sasuke and Karin after clashing with the samurai, the Fourth Raikage, the Fifth Kazekage and their bodyguards and the remaining Taka members locate Danzō. Danzō flees and Sasuke is saved by Mitsuki's snakes from Ōnoki's attack. Mitsuki tracks down Danzō and kills his bodyguards so Sasuke can battle him alone. A healed Sasuke begins his battle with Danzō and successfully kills him, endangering Karin in the process. ;Aiding the Allied Shinobi forces during the Fourth Shinobi World War * Status: Success Sasuke's first move during the war was infiltrating Genbu to retrieve Killer B and Naruto as well as the scroll Naruto was holding. Upon searching for Kabuto to release the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation Sasuke and Naruto were intercepted by a reanimated Itachi and Nagato who battled them until Naruto regurgitated Itachi's crow who placed both Itachi and Nagato under a genjutsu with the command to protect Konohagakure. Sasuke then goes on with Naruto to search for the fake Madara to save Killer B from being captured at the last moment. While battling the reanimated jinchūriki, Naruto was able to formulate a plan that would work due to his experience with fighting against dōjutsu users. After fending off the assault they made a tactful retreat and regrouped with their sensei and Might Guy who intercepted the masked man. (TBC)